


Midnight Butterflies

by strawberriesandcream



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU where Rose is not a criminal, F/F, Fluff, Little bit of angst, but they're still having an affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandcream/pseuds/strawberriesandcream
Summary: Rose realises she is in love with Luisa.





	Midnight Butterflies

There were many times where Rose had woken up before Luisa the morning after and left the brunette alone so she could sneak back into reality. She always felt guilty for abandoning Luisa. She knew the other woman could be self-deprecating and blame herself for waking up to a space next to her where the redhead was hours before.

Rose would sneak back into her room at the Marbella, following up her excuse for disappearing the night before. Emilio wouldn’t think twice as he was too engrossed in business to realise this. Rafael wouldn’t bat an eyelid.

There were times where Rose wouldn’t see Luisa for a couple of days after would kill her. She knew it was because the brunette struggled to cope with the situation. She was in love with her after all. The first time Luisa told her she was loved her still resonated with her to this day.

  _‘It was 10:30pm on a Thursday and Luisa and Rose had decided to take an impromptu walk on the beach. Emilio and Rafael were in Orlando for a hotel chain conference. There were still people around who could recognise them both so the PDA was off-limits. But it still didn’t stop the slight touches and contact with the other’s skin._

_The water would come in and brush over their feet, a feeling Luisa loved after a hot summer’s day._

_“I’m going away for a several days to New York in two weeks’ time, if you want to come.” Rose asked._

_“Rose, you know I can’t.” Luisa shook her head, laughing off the suggestion._

_“You can, we could say that you’re helping me out with choosing some of the redesign patterns.” Rose added, it was scarily easy for her to think of an excuse, but she had plenty of practice._

_“Thank you for offering but I have to be at the clinic continuously for the next couple of weeks.” Luisa’s tone showed a hint of sadness. Of course, she would love to spend a couple of days in New York with Rose. They could sleep together every night, have breakfast in bed, Rose would go to redesign meetings whilst Luisa could relax and they would meet up and spend the whole evening together. It was perfect._

_“It’s fine, I know you have to prioritise vagina’s and babies.” Rose smirked, earning a light shove from the smaller woman._

_“I’ll have you know that I have been prioritising vaginas for a long time.”_

_They walked in silence, people-watching before Rose turned to Luisa, like she was about to say something but Luisa had beaten her to it._

_“I love you,” Luisa blurted out, causing the redhead to freeze. The blue eyes opposite her were wide and staring back at her. “I love you, Rose.”_

_“Luisa… I-I this-” The taller woman stuttered on her speech and Luisa felt the blood rise to the surface of her cheeks. She wasn’t going to get an ‘I love you’ back but it’s not like she was expecting it._

_“Sorry, forget that. I should go.” Luisa’s face looked torn and she began to walk away, Rose reached to catch her wrist._

_“Lu, wait.” Rose said, clutching onto Luisa’s arm. The brunette pulled it back._

_“I need to go.” Luisa didn’t even look at her, attempting to run on the sand. Rose could tell she was teary but she knew that she couldn’t say anything to make Luisa feel better, she didn’t love her.’_

Rose knew that Luisa had gone to therapy plus her stints in rehab which were consequence of her being in love with a woman who didn’t love her back. She had learnt to suppress it over time.

The regular hook-ups were pure lust and had no feelings behind them, for Rose at least. She tried to end the affair many times and Luisa regularly argued against it but one time she didn’t. It was a shock to Rose but the redhead was so concerned for Luisa’s state of mind that she visited her a few days later, instigating the sex.

_‘“Luisa, we need to call it a day on this.” Rose crossed her arms, trying to hold this front to the smaller woman. Luisa was sat on the edge of the bed, buttoning up her shirt that Rose had pulled off._

_“This relationship, it can’t continue.” Luisa’s face fell, not for the first time in their messy affiliation._

_“Ro-”_

_“No, I’m sorry but this game we’re playing, we can’t do this anymore. I can’t do this.” The redhead stood defiant. Luisa got off the bed, picking her jacket up from the floor._

_“Okay.” Luisa whispered, nodding slowly before making her way to the door._

_“What?” Rose asked, not expecting Luisa to give in so quickly._

_“Okay, Rose. This is the end.” Distraught brown eyes looked up at her, her hand reached for the doorknob. Rose had to fight the urge to go and stop her. She knew what she was doing was right but it felt so wrong at the same time._

_“I’ll always love you, Rose.” Luisa had opened the door and was looking at the floor on her way out. She walked out almost in a trance and Rose could have sworn she saw a tear fall. The door was shut and Rose could do nothing but stare at it._

_-_

_Luisa heard a knock at her door. She avoided looking into the peephole and opened the door only to see her ex-lover stood there._

_“Rose? What are you doing here?” The confusion was evident on Luisa’s face. Seeing your ex-lover at your door, the one who ended your relationship and didn’t love you back, wasn’t such a welcome sight. Rose came in, walking straight past Luisa._

_“I needed to see you,” She began, “To see if you were alright.”_

_“Why wouldn’t I be?” Luisa asked, just as lost as she was when she saw the love of her life at the door._

_“Because I haven’t heard from you for a week and you’ve barely answered any calls or texts,” Rose answered, there was genuine concern on in her tone. “I thought maybe you had-”_

_“Drowned my sorrows? I am allowed to be alone and not have a drink, I do have some self-control. Do you see a bottle anywhere? Smell any vodka? No, because I haven’t touched a drop.” Luisa stood her ground, anger in her eyes. “You told me you wanted this to end. So here I am, contributing to the end.”_

_“By not answering my calls?”_

_“By distancing myself.” Luisa said, which caught Rose off guard. “Loving you is like drinking, Rose. The further away I keep the bottle, the less likely I am to fall off the wagon.” There were tears in her eyes and Rose felt her heart sink. She had become an addiction to Luisa and the brunette was trying to quit her cold turkey but the pain was so clear._

_“Luisa…” Rose took a few steps forward, putting her hands on Luisa’s cheeks._

_“Please, don’t.” Luisa whispered into her hold. The redhead lifted her face so they were looking into each other’s eyes. Rose leaned forward and kissed her. It was too tough for Luisa to fight and she melted into it, her arms wrapping around Rose’s neck._

After that day, their relationship resumed and Rose felt somewhat reassured. It was selfish of her to put Luisa back in the position of being one’s mistress. Rose made her feel a way that no one else could and she was selfish to want Luisa her way. 

_‘“You haven’t told me where we’re going” Luisa said as her and Rose stepped out of a car in the airport’s departure drop off bay._

_“It’s a surprise. You’ll find out in a couple of minutes.” Rose smirked, an airport assistant grabbed their suitcases and put them onto luggage trolley. They went inside the departures._

_“Come on, we can check in.” Rose took her hand and walked towards a British Airways first class desk. The screen behind the check in desk flashed ‘MADRID’ and Luisa turned Rose to face her._

_“We’re going to Madrid?” She asked, trying so hard to hide her obvious grin._

_“We sure are.” The redhead placed a kiss on her forehead. “A whole week and a half in Madrid.”_

_“How did you know? I’ve been dying to go since I was a young. Dad gave Rafael and I the choice for a holiday after school and I wanted Madrid but-”_

_“Rafael wanted to go to a beach resort in Turkey and you ended up going there.” Rose finished the smaller woman’s sentence. Luisa looked perplexed. “I always listen.”_

_Luisa looked at the other woman in admiration. Rose really did care and pay attention to her. “Rose, I love-”_

_“Who’s next?!”_

Rose closed her eyes at that last memory. She looked at the ceiling as she lay in this queen size bed. She couldn’t sleep. The memories went around in her head. She had never felt like this. There were little pinches in her stomach and she took a deep breath. What was it that she was feeling? _Love?_ Rose hadn’t felt love since… ever. It was not common for her and was something she had battled growing up. You could say Rose was going to be heartless from the minute she was out of the womb. She wasn’t going to lie, there were sparks, _fireworks_ but she was convinced that they evaporated after time.

Her stomach had other ideas.

Rose was in love.

But she didn’t love Emilio, she thought she did but she didn’t. Her love was now reserved for the person lying next to her.

“Are you okay?” She turned to her left, Luisa was still facing away from her. She was tightly wrapped in the duvet and barely moved.

“Yeah, why do you ask?" 

Luisa turned to face her, her eyes tired from being woken but she looked soft and Rose just wanted to hold her. “You’re having trouble sleeping. And you always sleep well after sex.” Rose chuckled after that comment before readjusting her position so she was leaning on her elbow.

“I’d consider it more love-making.” She muttered, Luisa’s eyebrows scrunched together.

“What?" 

Rose moved so she was hovering over Luisa, her red locks brushing her lover’s shoulders and trapping the smaller body beneath her. She moved a loose strand of the brunette’s hair away from her eyes. The time to say it was here. Rose was going to break the heartless mould she had developed over the years.

“Luisa Alver, I love you.”

“Rose, you don’t have to say it just to please me…” Luisa replied, shaking her head. Rose knew she would doubt her. No one had probably told Luisa they loved her for the best part of a year, not even Rafael. She understandably thought Rose was messing with her.

“It’s true. That’s why I couldn’t sleep tonight. Because I finally realised, I love you. I’m in love with Luisa Alver. And I was thinking of all the times when I could have said it, reciprocated your feelings but I wasn’t sure and I wanted it to be genuine. You deserve to be told you’re loved, Lu. I want to be that person to finally tell you. I love you.” Rose said, she looked into the beautiful pair of brown eyes below her.

“You’re serious…” Luisa choked back tears, which Rose wiped away with her fingers, caressing Luisa’s cheek.

“Of course, like I said, I would never say it without meaning it. It’s actually a really weird feeling.”

“I’m going to the grave as the woman who made Rose Solano love.” Luisa grinned, proudly, looking up at her partner with adoration.

“Okay, let’s not talk about graves when I just declared my love for you.”

“Sorry, I’m getting carried away. Say it again, please.”

“I…” kiss, “love” kiss, “you.” Rose let the last kiss linger a bit longer. “And I’m going to tell you every day.”

“I don’t think I’m ever going to forget this.” Luisa sighed, she was happy, genuinely happy.

Rose captured the brunette’s lips and it was the strongest kiss Luisa had felt from Rose, because for the first time in their relationship, Rose kissed her because she was in love with her. Luisa finally felt love.

**Author's Note:**

> Zoinks, that was my first ever fic on here. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
